1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthotic devices, and more particularly, to a foot device that improves a rehabilitating patient's ability to take steps and develop proper muscular advancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person's walking ability is impaired, it is common for that person to rotate the impaired leg and drag the corresponding foot sideways. While such a walking posture may feel more comfortable at the time, it does not promote proper muscle repair or development.
When a person is being rehabilitated from an injury, illness, and the like, it is important that during the therapy, the person's walking posture be correct so as to promote proper muscle development and advancement.
For these reasons, there is an ongoing need for a device that promotes improved muscle development for patients undergoing walking therapy.